New Beginnings
by MirokuFan92
Summary: The Inuyasha set up camp in a forest one day. Hey! Someone stole their jewel shards! Who could have done this? Someone's really gonna get it from the gang... IYTM crossover. Please read and review.
1. Thieves

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my very first story here in Please go easy on me...well anyways, I don't own Inu-Yasha nor Tenchi Muyo...so enjoy! Umm..oh and flames and suggestions are welcome.

New Beginnings

Chapter one:Thieves

It all started on one autumn day in the Feudal Era. Inu-Yasha and the gang were walking around in the fields and woods, searching for the sacred jewel shards. So far, they had eight jewel shards in all. Kagome and Miroku each had three while Sango had two. They've been walking the whole day, non-stop. You can definitely tell that they needed a good bath because every one of them were caked with thick mud around their bodies. As they were walking, Inu-yasha noticed a good spot on where they can stop and spend the night. It had some big logs to sit at and a large hot spring divided into two parts.

"You guys want to stop?" Inu-Yasha questioned out as he turned back to look at the rest of the group.

"Yes, PLEASE!" Kagome yelled out as she sighed in relief.

"Soooo...where are we supposed to stop at?" the little fox demon said as he was looking around the woods.

Inu-Yasha heavily sighed as he grabbed Shippo by his shirt collar, "Over there, STU-pid!"

Shippo pouted as he was dropped to the ground. His cheeks flushed with redness because of the fool he just made himself.

The girls settled their equipment as the guys made a small fire.

"There," the monk responded as he got up from his kneeling position, "if we go take a bath in the hot spring, we can already have this fire ready to warm us up."

Everyone nodded in response. After that, they left to the hot spring. The boys departed to the left side as the girls departed to the right.

Inu-Yasha jumped in the warm water and rested lazily on a corner, the mud slowly fusing with the water. Miroku was still barely taking his shoes off.

"Hey, Miroku. Are you gonna go somewhere?" Inu-Yasha questioned as he smirked at him. Miroku is such a womanizer. He was gazing at the trees. He felt that something was going to happen.

"HEY!" Inu-Yasha broke the silence, "are you coming in!"

"Oh..um, yeah."

BEEP! BEEP! The small mechanical device siren out as the demon held it in her palms. Washu was so kind to make one for the two companions.

"So, there is eight jewel shards over there.." the swordsman whispered as he looked at the screen of the devise over the demon's shoulder. His name was Tenchi and he was 18. He had jet black spiky hair, which was tied into a small ponytail, much longer than Miroku's. He had extremely high rankings of Jurai powers.

"Ey!" Ryoko yelled out when he did that. Ryoko was a 17 year-old woman..umm.. physically. She has great energy, which is actually her weapon for battle. She has changed a lot in the past years. Her hair was straight down until the end of her shoulder blades, which slightly stuck out, (flipped) and she's not as crazy as she used to be.

"C'mon," suggested Tenchi as he patted her shoulder, "we gotta go get them...I'll get the ones in the purple and blue clothing while you get the ones in the green and pink."

"Ok...Dad." Ryoko joked as she silently jumped from branch to branch, each jump getting closer and closer. Tenchi just sighed as he slowly walked to the blue and purple robes.

"Ohh!" Kagome softly cheered as she added shampoo on her hair. "It's feels sooo good to be clean."

Sango looked at her and smiled, "Definitely. Geez, when was the last time we took a nice, hot bath?" As they were talking, Ryoko rummaged through their pile of clothes. After a few moments, she found five of them. ' Perfect.' she thought as she gripped the shards tightly in her left hand. She then slipped them into her pants pocket as she silently went back to where they first were. "God, Tenchi is slow.."

'Where ARE they?' he thought to himself as he searched through the robes. He has been searching for the 3 shards and only found one... five minutes had already passed by.

Inu-Yasha ears rapidly perked up as he heard the shuffling noise ahead.

"Who's out there!" he yelled out defensively as he started getting out of the water. Miroku followed behind.

'...They're coming!' he nervously thought. He had only gotten two shards. 'Forget it!' He then got up and started running, clutching hard on the two shards. After about a minute, he returned to their same meeting spot. Tenchi noticed that Ryoko was frantically walking left, then to the right..she looked up and her eyes glared at him.

"Why did you took so LONG!" she yelled out as she shook him. Tenchi just stayed calm. It was practically a routine: every time he took long at something Ryoko would violently shake him by his shoulders. Tenchi's eyes snapped wide open as he remembered the incident that happened a few minutes ago.

"Um...Ryoko?" Tenchi half whispered, expecting the worst out of Ryoko. She stopped shaking and let him go. "I forgot a shard from the monk..."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Sango, you heard that?" Kagome explained as she looked up at the sky.

"Of course...it echoed trough the forest." She answered as she mimicked Kagome." I think we should go change, there might be danger near here." They both got out and got changed. Kagome stopped dead. "The jewel shards!" She freaked out and started looking for them. Sango noticed that hers, too, were missing. "Oh noooo..."

While the girls were searching for their shards, the guys were at the campsite. They never found out who was making that sound back at the hot spring. Miroku was looking thru his pocket robes trying to find a rubberband to tie his hair up when he stumbled across his shard pocket: it felt empty. He decided to look if something was wrong..and there was! He only had one of his shards! Miroku closed his eyes and sighed deeply... "I've been robbed."

"US TOO!" yelled Sango and Kagome as they were coming from the hot springs. There hands were dirty because of the scattering they did in the ground to find their shards.

Inu-Yasha's face began to heat up. He was really mad that his fangs gritted with frustration. "I'll hunt the thief down!"

"Well... One of us has to go back and get it," Ryoko demanded. There was a long silence." sigh...Ok, I'LL go while you run off with the shards. Here," she said as she gave him the five shards that she stole. "Go on, I'll meet you later back at the cave."

-

"I will cut the thief down into little pieces and throw them in the river..." Inu-yasha kept nagging and nagging. They were too tired to go look for the burglar right now, so they decided to find him... or her... tomorrow morning. They were just sitting there, deeply into their thoughts, except for Inu-Yasha, who was still complaining.

While Tenchi started running back at their hideout, Ryoko started stretching her muscles while she was thinking on her plan... 'Let's see... I can just kidnap the monk, or I'll just fight the whole gang.' "Reaoow!" the cabbit mewed to her master while she was thinking. "Hey I got it!" she thought out loud as her eyes moved slowly to Ryo-ohki.

Back to the gang, we see our heroes getting a bit tired. Shippo and Kagome are already sleeping. The only ones that are awake are Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango.

"Dammit!" Ryoko whispered out when she peeked out to look at them. "Oh well... Ryo-ohki, go get the shard from the monk. I think it is riiiiight...there." She pointed somewhere in Miroku's chest. Ryo-ohki nodded intelligently as she started running to the monk...

CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it! Please review and I'll update soon...well I'll try... I have a lot of stuff to do right now! See Ya! Oh! And read Kagome1514's Tasukete... It's one of the best fanfictions I have ever read! Help her get to 1000 reviews, she deserves it dammit:)


	2. Cat Fight

Hello everyone! This is the second chap. Of New Beginnings...hope u enjoy it! Sorry I haven't written for a while... I have a lot of stuff to do in school like this body report thing and some Shakespeare poem report. Ok, on with the chap!

Last chapter:

"_Dammit!" Ryoko whispered out when she peeked out to look at them. "Oh well... Ryo-ohki, go get the shard from the monk. I think it is riiiiight...there." She pointed somewhere in Miroku's chest. Ryo-ohki nodded intelligently as she started running to the monk..._

Chapter 2: Cat Fight

Ryo-oki jumped swiftly to Miroku's chest, paws spread out with tiny sharp c laws glowing under the moon's light. By now, everyone was awake and shocked at what was happening to their friend. Kirara was watching as her eyes grew in frustration. Ryo-oki was now inches away from the monk...when all hell broke loose. Kirara jumped from her warm spot next to Sango and attacked the little cabbit, sinking her little fangs at her neck like if her life defended on it. Ryo-oki felt the blood drip from her neck and growled. Soon there was a cat fight, which from your point of view looked like a black cloud with yelping sounds coming from it.

'This is going reeeeaaally bad,' Ryoko thought as the fight grew even bigger and bigger. She thought on what to do. 'Should I get the shard or save my friend? ' She thought it through and finally came to a decision: she's gonna kidnap the monk.

"Stop it!" Sango yelled out as she got near the cat fight. Inu-Yasha was getting a bit pissed off now. He now started to walk at the black cloud. Inu-Yasha just gave a sigh of frustration as he grabbed both of the cats. "Are they ok?" Kagome whispered as she walked over to the incident.

As you can see, all of the gang is at the cat fight...except Miroku. For him, he was just sitting there trying to recover from the shock that just happened a few moments ago. This was an excellent time for Ryoko to go and get the little perv! So she sneaked behind the tree that he was resting and got into a jumping position.

'One...two...'

Ryoko narrowed her eyes a bit...

'...three!'

Ryo-oki woke up right when she sensed her Master leave. She got knocked out when she got in a fight with that two-tail.

"Ahh! She's OK!" Kagome squealed. Everyone stared at the cute rabbit until Sango gasped.

"What?" Inu-Yasha questioned her. He turned around... "Where's Miroku?"

Ok I'm gonna stop it here. Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer and there will be more action. I'll try to update soon:)


	3. New Friends?

Hey, MirokuFan77 is here. This story is processing really slow and I'm sorry:( I hope you enjoy this chap. Thank u guys for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! Ok I'm done...Oh, and also It won't be until like, August until chapter 4 will be up. Sorry..

" " talking

' ' thinking

Last time...

_Ryo-oki woke up right when she sensed her Master leave. She got knocked out when she got in a fight with that two-tail._

"_Ahh! She's OK!" Kagome squealed. Everyone stared at the cute rabbit until Sango gasped._

"_What?" Inu-Yasha questioned her. He turned around... "Where's Miroku?"_

Chapter_ 3 : _New Friends?

(Miroku's POV!)

Black. That is the only color that I can see. What happened? I remember that this type of cat almost attacked me and then this big cat fight with the animal and Kirara appeared in front of my eyes. Then...

Black.

I open my eyes. I'm definitely not with the group anymore. As I look down, I see that someone has tied me up really good. Even my mouth is covered by a towel! I don't remember what I did done wrong to deserve this.. except flirt with some ladies I met earlier this day but that's a whole different story...

" My work here is done. So, do you make to live or die?" I hear this question race through my head. Is this really happening to me? Who's talking?

"Answer me."

Out of no where I see a figure standing on my right, holding a sharp object close to my neck. I can feel some blood trickling down as the stranger put pressure on it. The bangs on my head are being pulled by hands.

"I want to live," I ask dully under the towel. I hear the person sighed in relief.

"Good. I don't want to get blood stains on my weapon."

How immature! It looks like I'm talking to an eight-year-old..but I can tell that I'm talking to a woman about the same age as me. I feel her grasp fly out from my hair as she starts to walk until she is in front of me, smirking like this was a game. She isn't just an ordinary woman... she has amber eyes that shine like the ones of a cat and has a long, brown tail. A cat demon to be precise. Not sure if she's a half demon or full..

"See you later," she says, and then starts to walk away.

Yes, she will be meeting me soon...she has to.

(End of Mir. POV)

Right after Ryoko left, the crew arrived.

"What happened to you?" Sango said as she stared at the wound around his neck.

Miroku stayed silent for a while, still staring at the path where Ryoko disappeared off to.

"Untie me."

"Can this day get any better, Tenchi?" Ryoko cheerfully said as she ate her third fish that night. It's been half an hour after that incident with Miroku. They are so happy to get so many shards in one night, they decided to celebrate the night at the Forest of Ignorance.

Tenchi began to take his second fish out of the plate that sat in front of him, "I don't think so."

They ate. They laughed. They ate so many fish that there was a pile of bones piling up every minute. They were having the time of their lives.

A little while later, Ryoko got up and stretched for a moment and picked up a container, "Hey, Tench, I'm gonna go get some water. Take care of the place, would ya?" Tenchi didn't have any time to answer her, since she was already walking away from camp. The swordsman just drooped his head down and sighed, ' How come I'm still stuck with her after all these years?'

Ryoko squat by the shore of the lake. Crickets can be heard chirping int the background. That was the only noise at the moment. While the container was one-third full, Ryoko started to smirk, "that monk was such a dumbass!" She began to laugh at the though of the man's face when she held her weapon by his neck. "Can't believe he-"_BOOOOOOOOM!" _

Ryoko felt her own blood drip from her forehead as she started getting up.

"Stupid wench, where are the jewel shards!"

The demon was finally to her senses, she got up and started to rub her cheek. She can feel the skin throbbing every moment or so. She looked up and saw the silver-haired man with the red clothes. The rest of his crew was right behind him, weapons ready to strike back at her. "..You want them back?" Ryoko stuttered as she looked at the ground.

Inu-Yasha's temper began to heat up, "Of course we want them back! Are you retarded or something! You know what we had to go through just to get one shard! No, huh. You just-" "Shut up! You're not getting them back that easily..." Ryoko started to laugh. "You want them?" she began, "You gotta get through me first."

"O.K. wench, it's your funeral."

Inu-Yasha began to unleash the tesusaiga, then Ryoko made her sword (made of her energy). Inu-Yasha made the first move: Wind Scar. The rays zoom to Ryoko's path, until they hit and explode. Moments later, a figure comes out from the smoke and flies right to Inu-Yasha's face. He punches and Inu-Yasha goes back, hitting a tree. 'Damn!...'

"What a puppy," said Ryoko as she started walking to the crew. Sango and Kagome were holding on to dear life as she got closer..."What's up, monk? Sorry for the shards. You want them back?"

Sango and Kagome anime fall. Kagome gets up, right at Ryoko's face, having the most pissed off face ever. "I thought you were gonna kill us!"

Ryoko's eyes widened up,"Oh, I was kidding...so.." she turned and looked at Miroku, "You want them?" Miroku smiled in relief, "please."

"Ok...BUT" Ryoko smiled as she stared at him, "We have to come with u guys."

Sango butted in,"We? How many are you?"

"Just Ryoko, Ryo-oki, and I" Tenchi said as he came out from the forest.

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha, which was walking up to them as he covered his right cheek. She was amazingly strong if she hit Inu-Yasha like that.

" Welcome to our crew."

And that's when the adventure begins.

FINALLY I am done with this chap! Took me forever cuz I am so busy. Plese review. ;)


End file.
